


Hard Enough

by Synodic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synodic/pseuds/Synodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is good at giving Magnus what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Enough

"This...this is...HHF _would you stop that_ I can’t... _MMF_!”

Megatron hummed, his eyes closed, focused solely on the way Magnus’ breath hitched each time he flicked his tongue over the glowing red nub. His second in command was slowly losing his ability to speak, but not fast enough for Megatron’s liking. He felt a little out of touch.

“ _Thisisagainstregulation!_ ” Magnus forced out in a rush, hips bucking up involuntarily into Megatron’s mouth as he gave the node a quick suck, and followed it with a nip to the plump valve lips on either side of it.

“Is it now?”

Whatever Magnus was about to respond with, it was cut-off by a yelp as two fingers slipped deep into his valve, flexing and curling against the slick mesh of his walls. Megatron’s tongue gentled as his fingers pushed harder, rolling over swollen internal sensors and pushing against flexing calipers. A small flicker of pride burned in the captain’s chest as Magnus bucked his hips up, one leg lifting off the ground as he tried to get closer, get Megatron’s fingers deeper.

“I-”Magnus cut off with a grunt, teeth grit as he trembled, chasing after the thrust of Megatron’s fingers and mouth with little aborted twitches.

Megatron gifted him with a rough thrust of a third finger and a hard suck to his node.

Magnus’ cry was a delight, a wash of lubricant leaking from his valve in a rush and down Megatron’s arm.

“Ha-harder, please.” he begged, fingers creaking as he clung to the desk.

His fans churned so strongly that Megatron could feel the currents buffeting his face even down between his legs. It had been a long time since one of Magnus’ partners had the strength to give him the kind of stimulation he craved, that he desperately needed.

The captain’s grin could be felt around the chubby node as he complied, applying a strength to the thrusts of his hand that would have a smaller bot lifting from the floor. Magnus’ head tilted back, mouth open in a silent cry, legs spreading further apart. Liquid heat was searing through his array, pooling low in his gut.

“Muh-muh-Mega- I’m - I’m-”

Megatron sucked _hard_ on Magnus’ nub, reveling in the way he thrashed under his hold and the tight clench of his valve as he overloaded. Fluid gushed out around Megatron’s fingers, splashing down his arm and thighs to the floor; he was quick to remove his fingers and replace them with his mouth, drinking down as much of the lubricant as possible. There was too much for him to take in his mouth- no matter how quick he swallowed it still splashed over his face and down his chest, trickling over his own hot interface panel.

 Megatron’s engine gave a hard rev.

 He kissed over Magnus’ puffy valve lips, tongue flicking over the swollen nub once before he stood, licking his lips and doing nothing about the mess on his face otherwise. Magnus looked horrified, his face flushed deeply with embarrassment.

“I-- oh, I’m- I’m _sorry_ I didn’t..I didn’t know I would-- I’ve never-”

“Hush.” he cooed, “I loved it. You taste good. But now it’s my turn, hm?”

Magnus nodded, frantic, his fans clicking into a higher setting. Megatron put a hand on the back of his neck and spun him around, shoving him down over the desk hard enough to make his teeth click together. The captain’s hand was steady and firm on the back of his neck, keeping Magnus down as he kicked his legs further apart. His breath hitched when he felt Megatron’s spike slide between the lips of his valve, smearing the lubricant around and down over his over-sensitive nub. Magnus whined and shifted, canting his hips up to try and lure him inside, where he needed him most. He didn’t have the chance to beg, however, as Megatron complied with his desire in one hard thrust. Magnus scrambled to cling to the other side of the desk as his captain pulled out and thrust again, then again.

“Please!” Magnus gasped, “ _Please!_ ”

He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he was glad that Megatron seemed to as he pushed down harder on his neck and moved faster. Each thrust had Megatron’s panels slapping the swollen lips of his valve, sparking his sensory system with hot bursts of pain that were too close to pleasure. His entire focus narrowed down to the crushing hold on the back of his neck and the way he was filled fast and hard, over and over. Magnus didn’t even realize he was sobbing until he heard Megatron’s soothing coos.

“Shhh, Magnus. You’re alright. I’m going to give you what you need.”

Magnus nodded, unable to speak around the sudden tightness in his throat, his body hot and tense and wet, just hovering on that edge but never quite reaching it. He hiccuped, face sliding in the drool on his desk, wanting to hide but not having the ability to make his body do what he wanted. The thrusts got harder, lighting up his nodes like fireworks. Distantantly, he was worried that they were making a ruckus.

 Each hard thrust punched a garbled shout and a spurt of fluid from Magnus’ valve. There was a small puddle under their feet, and smears of oral fluid and tears on the desk under his second in commands face. Magnus bleated again and Megatron curled his fingers, the soft metal of Magnus’ throat crumpling under his grip, cutting off the sound. The captain turned his head and buried his sharp teeth into the nearest smokestack, enjoying the hard clench of Magnus’ valve in response. Magnus hiccupped and sniffled and moaned, his fans creaking withstrain. His hips gave tiny aborted movements back into Megatron’s thrusts, asking for more even as his valve throbbed, hot and tender. A small shift in angle had Magnus sobbing, the head of Megatron’s spike crushing his ceiling node, another gush of fluid spitting out of his valve and down Megatron’s thighs.

 “Pluh- pluh- please, please!” Magnus wailed, having trouble speaking through the force of Megatron’s thrusts. He was so hot, everything burned.  “ _Pleasepleaseplease-_ ”

Megatron hummed, “You want something, Magnus?”

“Yes- please- Meg- Mega-Megatron! Close, please I’m-”

“Shhh. I have you.” he purred, pressing his chest to Magnus’ back and reaching between his legs.  The desperate cry from his second in command glitched half way through as he grabbed his swollen nub and rolled it between two fingers. With a small tug, overload rose and crashed through through his frame in a hot wave.

 Megatron groaned, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Magnus’ valve clenching and twitching around his spike as he filled it with transfluid. He thrust again, slowly, just to hear the lewd noises before pulling out. Magnus was gasping and hiccuping, spitting little bleats of binary as he attempted to reboot his voxcoder. He opened his eyes and ran his gaze down Magnus’ heaving back, to his twitching, shuddering valve and the mess of fluids slowly dripping out. Megatron gently stroked his hip, sticking two fingers inside his sloppy valve and spreading the puffy lips wide. Magnus whimpered,hiccuping again and trying to jerk away from the intrusion.

“Shhh...shhh.” Megatron soothed, petting his lower back. “Easy, Magnus.”

“Pl...please.” Magnus whined, his voice staticy. “I’m...m-messy. Don’t look, _please_!”

“Yes. And you’re _beautiful_.” he purred, withdrawing his fingers and sucking on them.

He grinned as Magnus’ fans clicked back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like seeing big bots cry...who can blame me though, really?


End file.
